recueil de lemon Nanoha
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de lemon avec les personnages de Nanoha


- Fate, regarde-moi.

La voix de Nanoha c'était faite on ne peut plus douce, tandis que d'une main elle effleurait le beau visage de la blonde qui n'osait pas la regardait en face, préférant tourner son visage sur la table de nuit. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient sur le lit de la Takamichi, cette dernière au-dessus de Fate. Nanoha descendis sa main, caressant la jolie poitrine de la blonde par-dessus ses vêtements.

- Tu es si belle Fate.

La Testarossa rougie fortement au compliment, elle n'était pas habituée a ce genre de chose, et surtout pas de la part de la jeune fille qu'elle aimait profondement depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, elle ne comprenait pas comment tout cela avait pu tourner de cette façon, mais elle s'en moquait, le résultat était là. Elle se décida enfin à regardait la rousse dans les yeux, et la seule chose qu'elle put y lire fut l'amour que cette dernière lui portait.

- Nanoha …

Le prénom fut prononcé dans un souffle, faisant naitre un petit sourire sur le visage de la Takamichi. Sa bouche partit à la recherche de celle de Fate, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de la trouver. Le cœur de la blonde rata plusieurs battements avant de reprendre avant un rythme beaucoup plus élevée, pour elle le goût des lèvres de Nanoha était la meilleur chose auquel elle n'avait jamais goûté, elles avaient un petit goût de citron très agréable. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Nanoha n'approfondis pas le baiser, passant à son cou. La rousse laissa un petit suçon, le léchant ensuite sensuellement. Fate sentait de plus en plus la chaleur monter en elle. Pourtant Nanoha se releva et descendit du lit.

- Déshabilles-toi, je reviens, lui dit tendrement la mage.

Bien que toute rouge et profondément gênée la Testarossa fit ce que Nanoha avait demandé, et lentement elle se déshabilla, se retrouvant totalement nue. Bien sur ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune fille se retrouver nue face à son amie, mais c'était la première fois dans ce genre de situation et son cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer la suite. Quand Nanoha revint dans la chambre cette dernière était elle-même nue, et la blonde avait un regard direct sur la poitrine de la rousse ainsi que sur son intimité parfaitement épilé. Elle rougie encore plus en pensant que son sexe à elle possédait une petite toison de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Fate remarqua ensuite que la rousse avait à la main une petite bouteille noir, et que cette dernière avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Nanoha se rapprocha et força Fate à s'allonger dans le lit, collant involontairement son intimité contre la jambe de la blonde qui put ainsi sentir que la jeune fille était déjà humide. Elle fut surprise de constater le que le petit sourire vue de prêt était assez pervers. Nanoha ouvrit la bouteille et lentement le contenue de déversa sur le corps de Fate. Cette dernière sursauta en remarquant au contact de sa peau que le liquide était chaud, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de chocolat chaud. Nanoha en mit partout, sur ses seins, sur son ventre, sur son cou …. Une fois son travail terminer la rousse se jeta littéralement sur le corps de la blonde, commençant par son cou. Elle mit un point d'honneur à lécher tout le chocolat qu'elle pouvait le suivant à la trace. Elle arriva rapidement aux seins, les léchant avec avidité, mordillant les tétons au plus grand plaisir de Fate qui se sentait de plus en plus chaude, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissement, et quand la main de Nanoha partir trouver son sexe pour le caresser, elle ne put plus se retenir et poussa un grand râle de plaisir, pour la plus grande joie de la rousse. Sa bouche délaissa les seins, y laissant une main, tandis qu'elle continuait de descendre en suivant la ligne de chocolat.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de nettoyer le corps de la blonde Nanoha repris la bouteille, versant cette fois du chocolat sur l'intimité de Fate, cette dernière rougie encore plus que possible quand elle se dit compte qu'elle était plus chaude que le chocolat qui coulait le long de sa fente. La langue de Nanoha vint faire son travail, passant dans un premier temps sur le contour du sexe de la jeune fille avant d'enfoncer sa langue dans la cavité. Fate sursauta en sentant le contact, au coin de ses yeux perlaient des larmes de joie et le plaisir. La rousse jouant à l'intérieur d'elle, lui procurant un plaisir que jamais ses doigt que lui avait offert. Elle explorer chaque partie d'elle, Ses doigt vinrent remplacer sa bouche tandis que cette dernière partie sucer et mordiller son clitoris. La blonde n'allais plus pouvoir se retenir longtemps, elle le savait.

- Nanoha … Je vais …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son avertissement qu'elle poussa un gémissement plus puissant que les autres, jouissant en même temps. Nanoha remit rapidement sa bouche sur la fente de la jeune fille, buvant goulument tout le liquide qui s'en échapper. Fate était essouffler, bien qu'elle n'ait au final pas fait grand-chose, mais surtout elle était heureuse, sa première relation sexuelle avait était avec Nanoha, la fille qu'elle aimait, et elle l'avait fait jouir comme jamais. Nanoha se révéla et embrassa à pleine bouche la blonde, y introduisant cette fois sa langue, langue que Fate accepta sans aucun problème, frottant la sienne contre celle qui c'était introduit dans sa bouche. Déjà les doigt de Nanoha était partie rejouer avec son clitoris.

- Tu as aimée Fate ?

- Oui, beaucoup.

- Alors ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt encore te senti mieux.

Nanoha retira ses doigt et changea de position, positionnant son sexe en face de celui de fate, et lentement elle les colla ensemble. Un éclair de plaisir traversa les deux filles, elles n'avaient jamais ressentie ce genre de chose. Rapidement elles se mirent à bouger, ensemble, frottant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Le plaisir augmenta de façon exponentielle, et très vite des cris retentir dans la chambre. La sensation de leurs lèvres inferieur s'embrassant avec passion était vraiment grisante, tout comme celle de leur clitoris jouant ensemble. Nanoha embrassa la blonde, y mettant tout l'amour qu'elle y put, pourtant elle arrêta rapidement le baiser, poussant un gémissement plus prononcer que les autres, rapidement suivit par Fate.

- On vient ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle ?

- Oui, mais … je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir … longtemps. Continua Fate.

- Moi non plus.

Et en effet, ils leurs fallut moins d'une minute après cette échange de parole pour arriver à leur limite. D'un signe de tête elles décidèrent de ne plus se retenir, et poussant un long râle et deux jeunes fille jouirent l'une contre l'autre, leur liquide se mélangeant et se répandant sur les draps. Les deux amantes s'écroulèrent l'une a côté de l'autre, épuisée, et s'échangeant un dernier baiser, elles finirent par s'endormir, Nanoha enlaçant inconsciemment Fate.


End file.
